


Secret Admirer

by uniquepov



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 06:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/403339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy has a secret admirer.</p><p>This was written for the 2011 <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_hp_porninthesun"><a href="http://hp-porninthesun.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://hp-porninthesun.livejournal.com/"><b>hp_porninthesun</b></a></span>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.
> 
> Please note that due to the nature of this fic, the pairing and warnings are missing from these headers. If you want to be spoilt, you may skip to the notes at the end of the fic for full info.

“Here’s the last of them,” Ron Weasley announced as he cheerfully deposited a large stack of parchments on a corner of the desk.

Draco Malfoy rubbed his temples and glared at Ron’s retreating back. “Thanks ever so,” he muttered darkly. “Just what I wanted to spend my evening doing.”

Ron paused in the doorway and looked back over his shoulder at Draco with a shrug. “Can’t be helped,” he said unsympathetically. “The new Minister’s review is shaking up the whole place. ‘Mione’ll be stuck here most of the night, as well.” With that, Ron ambled off in the direction of the cafeteria, whistling as he went.

Draco stared at Ron’s backside as he left, until he realised what he was doing and gave himself a mental shake. It really _had_ been too long since his last relationship, if he was staring at Weasley’s arse.

… Although, to be fair, Weasley had grown up into a decent sort. Working in the same department, Draco’d come to appreciate his humour, his ready grin, and his determination. Also, his arse was quite fit. And shaggable.

Oh, dear.

Draco gave himself another mental shake, propped his elbows on his desk and dropped his head into his hands with a groan.

***

Draco was about a quarter of the way through the stacks of parchment on his desk when it happened.

A parchment, half-buried in one of the stacks, was changing colour, shifting from cream to mottled grey to black and back again. Draco blinked, rubbed his eyes, and looked again. The parchment was still there and still changing colour, and he sighed heavily to himself as he pulled out his wand.

“This had better not be something Dark,” he muttered to himself as he began casting diagnostic spells over the stack. “I bloody well don’t have time for it.”

After a few moments, when his spellwork had convinced Draco that the parchment did not appear to be hexed or have some Dark association, he laid his wand aside and carefully pulled the parchment out from the stack, smoothing it as he laid it gingerly on the desk in front of him.

As his hands brushed over the parchment, it stopped shifting colour, returning immediately to a dark cream. The parchment had some interesting rune patterns in one corner, but as Draco leaned in closer to examine them, writing suddenly began appearing on the sheet.

_Draco?_

He reared up and stared in surprise at the neat, precise script as it flowed across the page, the sentences lingering for a moment before fading into nothingness.

_Draco, are you there?_

Almost unconsciously, he nodded, then huffed at himself irritably.

_Draco, please…_

Hesitantly, Draco took up his quill and wrote, “Yes” beneath the fading text. The ink was immediately sucked into the parchment and disappeared.

_Oh, good!_

Draco blinked. “Who is this?” he scribbled quickly, holding his breath as the words dissolved into the parchment.

It took only the span of a few heartbeats before the answer appeared.

_A friend._

Draco snorted.

“A friend?” he wrote. “Could you be more vague? Who **is** this?”

This time, the answer was a bit longer in coming.

_I **am** your friend, Draco._

Draco was certain that someone was having him on.

“Reveal yourself, then, if you’re my friend,” he scrawled.

_I can’t do that. Not yet._

“What? Why not?”

_Because you’re not ready._

“Not ready for **what**? What are you playing at?”

_To know who I am. Especially once you’ve read what I have to say._

“I don’t understand.”

_I want you._

Draco stared at the parchment, convinced that someone was having a laugh at his expense. “You … want me… to what?” he wrote haltingly.

_Very funny. I want **you**. Preferably naked._

“Now you’re taking the piss.”

_I’m not._

“Then ask me out for a drink, like a normal person.”

_It’s more complicated than that._

“Why?”

_You’ll see… in time._

“This is ridiculous. Show yourself, or I’ll _Incendio_ the parchment.”

_I’d rather you wouldn’t._

“Give me one reason why I shouldn’t.”

_You’d miss hearing about all the things I’d like to do to you._

“Such as?”

_My lips wrapped around your cock, for a start._

Draco sat back and stared at the words as they disappeared, a blush staining his cheeks.

_Speechless? … I can guarantee you would be. I’m quite good._

_I bet you’d be even more gorgeous than usual like that… head thrown back, mouth open, breathing hard, hands clenching as you scream my name…_

Draco’s breath hitched before he shook himself back to reality.

“Stop it.”

_Why?_

“Because it’s not real. You’re having a laugh and I don’t appreciate being ridiculed.”

_I’m completely serious. I want you naked. I want you hot and needy and begging for it._

“Malfoys do not beg.”

_You really are gorgeous, you know. I’ll bet you’re breathtaking when you beg._

“Malfoys DO NOT beg!”

_You will._

“Who **is** this?!”

_Are you touching yourself?_

“What?” Draco nearly snapped the nib off the quill.

_Touch yourself. Stroke that beautiful cock for me._

“This conversation is over.”

_Just through your robes. I’m hoping you at least need some… adjustment, by now._

“Finnigan, this has officially Gone. Too. Far.”

The last thing Draco saw, as he watched his _Incendio_ devour the parchment, was a faint scrawl.

_Not Finnigan._

***

Several times in the days that followed, Draco thought about the strange parchment and wondered who had been behind it. While they had certainly been having a laugh at his expense, he was uncomfortably aware that a not-insignificant part of himself had wanted it to be real, to be true.

A part of him that wanted someone to want him again.

He picked up his mug and took a large gulp of the steaming hot liquid, taking an odd comfort from the bitter brew. He was clearly spending too much time with the Gryffindors around the place; he was going soft.

Draco had just set down his tea when he caught another colour-shifting parchment out of the corner of his eye.

_Draco?_

“I thought I told you this had gone too far, Finnigan.”

_I already said that I’m not Seamus._

“Then who are you?”

_You’ll find out soon. I promise._

“It’s been over a week. Why haven’t you simply approached me in person?”

_I told you, you’re not quite ready._

_And what did you expect? It takes time to create these parchments._

“So if I destroy this one, I’ll have another week of peace?”

_Sorry, no. This time I made a whole batch. Just in case._

Draco sat back and groaned as he read that.

“Why are you doing this?”

_Because I want you._

“So you’ve said.”

_You don’t believe me?_

“I am wary of anonymous communiqués, yes.”

A pause, then, _Communiqués? Préférez-vous nous parler français?_

Draco blinked and rubbed at his eyes. He’d compiled a mental list of likely culprits; people with access to his office and the magical skill to create a parchment like this. The ability to speak French winnowed the list considerably.

_Draco? Êtes-vous là?_

“Yes, I’m still here.”

_Back to English? Likely for the best; I find it easier to seduce people in English._

“Is that what you’re doing?”

_Certainly. I should have thought that much was obvious._

“Perhaps.”

_Speaking of seduction…_

“Must we?”

_I can’t wait to taste you._

“I - **what**?”

_To wrap my lips around your cock and taste you. I can’t wait._

“You’re delusional. It’s not going to happen.”

_You might as well get used to the idea. Sooner or later, I always get what I want._

“Is that so?”

_It is. And what I want is… you._

***

_I want you to touch yourself ._

Draco sat back and stared at the parchment. He’d been exchanging conversations with his unknown suitor every day for a week, and the conversations hadn’t varied much. Whoever it was, they were persistent. They were also causing him to need to _relieve_ himself in the loo at least once a day.

So far, he’d refused to give in.

“Don’t be ridiculous.”

_Why is it ridiculous? You **do** masturbate, I assume._

“That is none of your business.”

_I keep trying to convince you that I’d very much like it to **be** my business._

“Yes, well. As you’ve said, I’m not ready.”

_Not yet, perhaps. But soon._

“Please tell me who you are.”

_Touch yourself and I will._

“No, you won’t.”

 _Hmm. Probably not._ A pause, then: _Please touch yourself, Draco. I want to imagine you stroking yourself to my words._

“I … have to go.”

***

Draco tried not to stare at the sheet of parchment, sitting ostentatiously on a corner of his desk.

All right, if he was being honest, cream-coloured parchment couldn’t really be ostentatious. It was just lying there. Blank.

Draco was convinced that it was someone who worked in the Ministry who was behind the charmed parchment. He had a short list of candidates, which included Pansy, Blaise, Potter, Longbottom, and, Merlin help him, Daphne’s sister Astoria. Granger had been on the list, as well, until he’d spied her secretly holding hands with Weasley, at that morning’s departmental meetings. A shame, really; Granger had become downright edible over the years, her hair semi-tamed into a long jumble of curls that gave her a just-shagged look, as opposed to the bushy frizz she’d sported during their school years. Weasley, too, had those broad shoulders, a narrow waist, and an arse that made his knees go weak. Not that Draco would ever, _ever_ admit that to anyone.

Mentally, he scanned through the candidates again. Draco had known early on that he enjoyed both sexes equally, at times drifting more towards one or the other, top and bottom and everything in between, but never committing to a declared sexuality or designation. He’d had enough labels plastered to him for one lifetime, as far as he was concerned. In any case, he’d much prefer to find a compatible person, than limit his choices to any one category or other.

He was pulled out of his reverie by the shifting colours of the parchment, and he turned his attention to the words forming across the parchment.

_I want to fuck you._

He let out a slow, measured breath as he considered that.

“Rather difficult like this, don’t you think?”

_It won’t always be like this._

“No?”

_No… you’ll be mine soon._

“Yours? That’s rather presumptuous.”

_You don’t want to be mine?_

“You can’t possibly expect me to answer that.”

_I suppose not._

Draco hesitated, his fingers drumming a staccato tattoo on the arm of his chair. Taking a deep breath, he picked up his quill again.

“Why?”

_Why **what**?_

“Why me?”

_Because you’re smart, gorgeous, and sex on legs._

“I – uh –”

_Sex._

_On._

_Legs._

“Stop.”

_Why? I want you. I want you to know that I want you. Want you to feel the same._

“I… I don’t know.”

_I want to see what you look like when you come. Want to see that beautiful face thrown back in ecstasy. Will you do that for me?_

“You should at least buy me dinner first.”

_Smart, gorgeous, sex on legs and **funny**. Who knew?_

“It’s one of my hidden talents.”

_Do you have any others?_

“Perhaps.”

_Tease._

“As you say.”

_Will you touch yourself for me?_

He hesitated, his quill hovering uncertainly.

“…Yes.”

***

_Do you like it rough?_

Draco blinked.

“On occasion, yes, I suppose so.”

_What about bondage?_

“I… admit that may have a certain **appeal**.”

_Being restrained, or doing the restraining?_

“Both, given the right persuasions.”

_Interesting. I look forward to seeing a practical demonstration._

“ **When** are you going to tell me who you are? Are we simply going to write letters forever?”

_We’ve been doing more than writing letters._

“Perhaps, but this teasing is growing… frustrating.”

_You’re nearly ready to be mine._

“And what, precisely, does **being yours** entail? You’re always remarkably vague on that answer.”

_It will mean a lot of things, but first off, it will mean that you’ll let me tie you to the bed and have my wicked way with you._

“…Sweet Merlin.”

_Do you want to touch yourself now, Draco?_

“I - yes.”

_I like imagining you doing that. Knowing that my words do that to you._

“They do.”

_What else do my words do to you?_

“They… arouse me, obviously.”

_What else do they make you want to do?_

“Kiss you. Touch you.”

_Touch me where?_

“Everywhere…”

_Are your nipples sensitive, Draco?_

“Not – not very.”

_Would it turn you on to have them pinched? Clamped?_

“I don’t know.”

_That’s something we’ll have to find out, when we’re together, won’t we?_

“Oh, fuck… yes, please…”

_Stroke yourself._

“I already am.”

_Naughty boy. Wish it was me doing that to you._

“So do I.”

***

“I’ve had enough of these games. I refuse to give you another answer until you tell me who you are.”

_Soon, Draco. I promise._

“It’s been long enough. I’ve been more than patient.”

_You have. But, as I said from the off, you might not have believed my sincerity if I’d revealed myself at first. You needed to be… **convinced** of my intentions._

“Which are?”

_I’ve been more than clear. My intention is to fuck you. In every possible manner, method and position._

“Have a lot of stamina, do you?”

_At least twice what you might be expecting, as you’ll see._

“What in Merlin’s name does that mean? What will I see?”

Draco blinked rapidly as the next line appeared, written in a distinctly different penmanship.

_Well, the thing is, there’s two of us, and we weren’t sure how you’d feel about it. But it’s better that you know now, I think._

***

_This parchment is a Portkey which will activate at precisely 6:00pm. If you really want to meet us, here’s your chance._

This single missive had not disappeared back into the parchment the way all the others had. Draco had been staring at it for the better part of an hour. He glanced at the clock.

**5:51**

He looked back to the parchment, willing more information to appear. He had no idea who the mystery couple might be. They had remained maddeningly silent on the subject, only promising that they wouldn’t _Obliviate_ him, if he opted not to remain once he arrived and their identities were revealed. He looked back at the clock.

**5:55**

He knew this was a bad idea. If the war had taught him anything, it was that going into any situation blind was a Very. Bad. Idea. Why was he even considering such insanity? They must be someone he knew; surely he could figure out a way to trace the magic, beat them at their own game…

**5:57**

Because it had been too bloody long since he’d been this drawn to anyone. Because he’d waited too long to never know who this was. He was intrigued, and there was precious little intrigue in his life, as it was.

**5:58**

And because, Merlin’s beard, he _wanted_ to know who it was. Wanted to know if it was someone he’d daydreamed over, someone who had starred in one of his wanking fantasies. What if it was someone truly delicious, like the Patel twins, or Granger and Weasley?

**5:59**

No, with his luck, it was someone he couldn’t even imagine being with. After all, if there had been a mutual attraction, they’d have just approached him for a date. Wouldn’t they?

… wouldn’t they?

Blasted, damned, bloody, wanking, buggering _arse_.

Draco took a deep breath and grasped the parchment tightly as the Portkey activated and whisked him away.

***

Draco landed in a small, but cosy, sitting room, still clutching the piece of parchment. A series of translucent, glowing arrows were floating at eye level, and Draco followed them down a short hallway and up a flight of stairs. The last arrow pointed to a door.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and stepped through. He looked around at the bedroom he found himself in. The room was dominated by a king-sized four-poster bed, the canopy of which was draped in delicate-looking silks in varying shades of green and blue. The rest of the furniture – several wardrobes, two plush armchairs beside a small table with a lamp, a padded bench along the foot of the bed – was simple but tasteful.

It was also empty.

“Hello, Draco.”

He whipped around at the familiar voice.

“ _Granger_??”

Hermione nodded. “I’m afraid so. And Ron, of course.” She gestured behind her, where the lanky, broad-shouldered ginger was lounging indolently, one shoulder braced against the doorframe.

“I don’t understand,” Draco said flatly.

“It’s like this, mate,” Ron began. “We’re attracted to you. Our… mutual history aside, we like who you’ve grown up to be. And we’re hoping you feel the same.”

Draco’s mind was spinning; Granger and Weasley had definitely been on his shortlist, though he hadn’t really been able to think straight since their brilliant revelation that he was looking for _two_ people, not one, and he’d hardly dared to hope...

Although, if he was being honest, that not-insignificant portion of himself was flying loops around the realisation that his mystery admirers were people he actually, if secretly, fancied. He felt dizzy, his whirling mind latching desperately onto something concrete.

“Granger, you speak French?”

“Hermione, please,” she replied, taking a step closer to him.

Draco countered, stepping backward, but inclined his head in response, his eyes on Hermione. To his surprise, Ron cleared his throat from the doorway.

“Actually, that bit was me.”

Draco turned toward Ron incredulously. The redhead held up his hands in mock-surrender.

“Not my fault, is it? Spend enough time around my sister-in-law, and you’d pick up a bit as well, yeah?”

Draco’s face must have mirrored his confusion, because Hermione chimed in then.

“Ron’s brother, Bill, married Fleur Delacour. Right before the Min – … well, during the war. The Triwizard Champion from Beauxbatons?”

Draco nodded dumbly.

“Draco,” Hermione continued, taking another tentative step forward, “this honestly isn’t a game.”

Draco backed up again, the back of his thighs bumping up against the side of the bed. He sat, rather harder than he would have liked, and Hermione closed the distance between them to insinuate herself between his legs, her hand moving to caress his cheek gently.

“You’re attracted to us. I know you are. I’ve seen you staring at each of us, when you thought we weren’t looking.”

Draco’s cheeks flushed and his chin came up stubbornly. “There’s no rule against looking,” he replied haughtily.

“We’re attracted to you as well, Draco.” Hermione’s voice was soft, serene, shading him from the bright glare of reality, her lips pressing gently to his forehead.

“Are you certain about this?” he asked, his voice sounding far shakier than he would’ve liked.

Hermione nodded, but it was Ron who answered. “We’re sure. We gave it a lot of thought before deciding to approach you.”

“How did – I mean – what made you choose me?”

“We started talking about our fantasies, to see if we had anyone in common,” Hermione answered with a smile, leaning in to nuzzle his neck. “We discovered we both fancied you.”

Draco forced himself to concentrate as Hermione trailed lingering kisses along the side of his neck. He swallowed heavily and then admitted, “I’ve never – that is, have you – done this before?”

“Three, you mean?” Ron asked easily. “We were a threesome for ages, our ‘Golden Trio’, but then Harry went and fell for Neville. He’s a good man, Nev is, but a right possessive bloke. He doesn’t like sharing.”

Draco smirked. “Potter and _Longbottom_?”

Hermione nodded. “They have more in common than you might suspect.”

Draco could not contain his grin. “As you say. How long’s that been going on, then?”

“About six months,” Hermione replied softly. “Ron and I decided to try a more… conventional… lifestyle, for a change, but the truth is we need a third to really work.”

That admission brought Draco back to the full reality that his arms were full of a very attractive Hermione Granger, lightly kissing his ear while her equally attractive partner watched from the doorway, and there was simply no way he would be able to hide just how much his body thoroughly approved of the situation.

The pad of Hermione’s thumb brushed over his lips, which opened of their own volition. She slipped the tip of her thumb gently between them, teasing, and Draco closed his eyes as his tongue swiped across it. “That’s a good boy,” she crooned with a smile, bringing her free hand to tangle in his hair.

She leaned in, then, and kissed him, her thumb tracing a damp trail along his jaw. Her lips pressed against his, her tongue brushing over, seeking entrance, and he opened his mouth with a soft groan, deepening the kiss. His arms wound around her waist as he instinctively pulled her closer.

Ron pushed off from the doorway and wrapped his arms around Hermione from behind, the bulge in his crotch brushing against Draco’s hands where they were clasped around her. Ron nuzzled her neck, his gaze fixed on Draco’s.

“What do you think, Malfoy? Fancy giving it a go?”

Pulling back from the kiss, Draco rested his forehead on Hermione’s cheek, breathing harshly. He looked from her to Ron, drinking in the desire, the honesty, the need in both their eyes before nodding slowly.

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Yeah, I do.”

***

Draco wasn’t sure how much time had passed, lost in a lust-fuelled haze of lips, tongues, teeth, and hands. He’d lost all his clothing, except for his boxer briefs, and was lying on his side between Hermione and Ron.

Hermione’s lips were tracing a lazy pattern on his shoulder and Ron’s hands were wrapped possessively on his arse, tongue battling Draco’s for dominance of their kiss.

Hot breath on his ear caused him to shiver as Hermione whispered, “Are you ours, now, Draco?”

Draco moaned into the kiss, one hand reaching back to grasp her hip in answer as he nodded faintly.

Ron pulled back and sucked on his bottom lip briefly before giving him a soft smile. “Good boy.”

Draco scowled slightly at that, but then Hermione’s hand moved along his hip, down to brush against his straining erection, and he gasped.

“Oh, _Merlin_ …” he groaned, his head tilting back toward Hermione.

Ron’s hands were kneading his arse and Hermione’s fingertips were teasing along the waistband of his pants, and there were lips on his own and a tongue teasing his earlobe and all Draco could do was let out a soft, whimpering moan.

“I think you’re ready,” Hermione whispered into his ear. She pulled his shoulder down to the mattress and straddled him teasingly. She raised his hands over his head, where he felt Ron’s encircle them, pinning them to the headboard easily. “Is this still what you want, Draco?” she murmured, as she trailed kisses down his chest.

He bucked his hips in response, and heard a deep chuckle from somewhere over his head.

“I’d take that as a yes.” Ron’s voice was roughened, and he released Draco’s wrists to slide to one side of the bed.

Hermione rolled to the other side, sliding her hand down to squeeze his erection. “Hands and knees, love,” she whispered firmly.

Draco moaned again, eyes wide and dark with need, rolling onto his stomach and pushing up onto all fours. He felt Ron’s strong hands shifting him slightly, helping him to kneel up a bit and grasp the headboard. Draco started as Hermione softly intoned a spell and silk cords wrapped themselves around his wrists, binding them tightly to the bed.

His pants were slid down his thighs to pool around his knees, before being removed entirely. He was so hard that it hurt, and he could feel the pre-come oozing from him and being smeared across his stomach as he swayed in position, the bed shifting underneath him as Hermione and Ron both rejoined him.

Turning his head to look at Ron, he groaned. “ _Merlin_ , Weasley, you’ve been holding out on everyone.” Ron’s erection was impressive, easily eight inches, and he shivered at the thought of the redhead buried deep inside him.

Ron gave him an easy smirk, stroking himself slowly, eyes darkened with lust. “You want this, Ferret?”

Draco stiffened at the childhood insult, but then Hermione’s hand was turning his head to look at her, and he forgot how to breathe for a moment.

She was naked save for a black leather harness around her hips, her hand stroking the attached dildo as though it really were a part of her. It was smaller than Ron, but not by much, and Draco found his mouth watering slightly.

“I promised that I’d tie you to the bed and have my wicked way with you,” Hermione murmured. “That I wanted to see you begging. Screaming my name when you come.”

Draco let out a noise that might have been a whimper, except that Mafoys whimpered even less than they begged. Which was to say, not at all.

He felt Ron’s fingers probing his entrance gently, slicked with some cool, slippery substance as one, then two, slipped inside him easily. He moaned, rocking backward onto his hand. Ron withdrew his fingers to deliver a sharp spank to his arse.

“You’re a right slut, aren’t you, Draco?” Ron’s voice came from somewhere behind him. The fingers pushed inside him again, curling up to brush against his prostate, and Draco keened. “Just a needy little slut.”

Hermione shifted closer, brushing the head of the strap-on against Draco’s lips. “Suck this, Draco,” she instructed softly. “Ron’s stretching you, but you’d better get this nice and slick, because it’s the only lube I’m going to use.”

Draco whimpered again, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the toy as Ron’s fingers continued to gently tease and stretch him. Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair. Soon, he was rocking between the toy in his mouth and Ron’s hand.

“So gorgeous, Draco,” Hermione whispered. Then there was silence, and he pulled back from the toy, twisting his head to see Ron and Hermione kissing deeply above him as Ron slipped a third finger inside him.

“He’s ready,” Ron gasped. “And I don’t think I can wait much longer.”

Hermione nodded, shifting down the bed to kneel between his legs. Ron pressed against his prostate briefly before withdrawing his fingers altogether, murmuring a soft cleansing charm as he did.

Draco groaned as he felt the tip of the toy brush against his opening, and he widened his knees slightly to give Hermione better access.

“Oh, yes. He’s _definitely_ ready,” she chuckled. She leaned over him to whisper in his ear. “Push back onto it, Draco. Take it inside you.”

Draco dropped his forehead to the mattress and pushed backward slowly, easing the toy through the ring of muscle.

“ _Fuck_ , that’s so hot,” Ron groaned, running his fingers through Draco’s hair.

Draco paused, breathing hard, when the toy was about halfway inside him. Hermione let him catch his breath for a moment, but then snapped her hips, driving the strap-on all the way inside him, until the cool leather of the harness was flush against his arse.

“Nngggh!” was all Draco could manage as his body adjusted to the intrusion. After a moment, during which Hermione stayed mercifully still, he felt fingers tightening in his hair and his head was pulled back sharply.

Ron’s cock, red and rock hard, brushed against his lips. He licked the slit and slid his tongue down the underside of the shaft before taking it eagerly into his mouth.

As soon as Draco’s lips were wrapped around Ron’s cock, Hermione pulled back nearly the entire length of the toy and slammed into him again, pushing him forward until the tip of Ron’s erection brushed the back of his throat. He gagged, and felt Ron’s fingers tighten around the back of his head reflexively before letting go and allowing Draco to pull back and take a breath.

Ron bent down and kissed him, licking his own pre-come from Draco’s lips. “If it’s too much for you, we’ll stop,” he whispered as he pulled away. Draco managed a shaky nod.

“All right,” he whispered. “But… please just… do that again.”

Ron grinned then, and moved himself back into position so that Draco could suck him. As soon as he took the redhead into his mouth, Hermione pulled back and slammed home again, leaning forward to trail a line of kisses down his spine.

Draco felt a groan rip through him and he lost himself in the feeling of being fucked from both directions. His senses narrowed until he was aware of nothing but the fullness in his arse and the cock in his mouth, and then suddenly Hermione shifted, altering the angle of her thrusts, and she was rubbing his prostate with every movement and his entire body suddenly caught fire, every nerve singing with the delicious tension spreading across his being. Another few thrusts and he was coming, his cock untouched, spurting milky-white streams across his stomach and the duvet.

Hermione stilled her movements, the toy still buried deep inside him, and ran her hands along his sides. “So beautiful,” she breathed.

A moment later, Ron’s hand tightened in his hair and tugged his head back.

“I’m going to – you don’t have to –” Ron gasped, and Draco ignored him to wrap his lips around the other man’s cock again, hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard, relaxing his throat as he felt Ron stiffen and then come with a strangled shout. Draco swallowed, feeling some drip along the side of his mouth. As Ron pulled away, collapsing back onto the bed, Hermione helped Draco ease onto his side, his wrists still secured by the silk cords. She had removed the harness and the toy, and Draco watched her breasts – the nipples hard and dark with arousal – as she leaned over him to kiss Ron. She moved from Ron to him, her tongue licking away the traces of Ron’s seed before slipping into his mouth. Draco could taste her and Ron and himself, all at once, and the combination made him moan loudly.

They lay there for a few moments, catching their breath, hot hands teasing over Draco’s skin.

He felt Ron shift onto his side, propping himself on one elbow as his hand came up to smooth Draco’s fringe away from his face. As Ron leaned in to capture his lips in another kiss, he felt a much smaller hand teasing his still-sensitive cock.

He gasped, stiffening, shifting his hips away from Hermione’s teasing fingertips, and was rewarded with a light slap to his hipbone.

“Be a good boy, Draco,” she admonished softly. He whimpered, damn it all, _Malfoys do not whimper_ , lifting his hips off the mattress. She smiled and bent down to kiss his half-hard cock before taking it into her mouth.

Draco keened as her heat enveloped him, his cock surprising him as he felt it responding to her lips and tongue. He was fully hard again in moments, and Hermione shifted to straddle him. She leaned in to kiss his neck and whisper, “Still with us?”

Draco nodded, and she gave him a sultry smile as she reached down to grasp the base of his cock and slide herself onto him slowly.

Ron’s eyes glittered with arousal as he knelt up to kiss Hermione, his hand teasing her nipple as he did. The shiver that passed through Hermione caused Draco to gasp, and Ron reached down to trace his lips with his fingertips. Draco opened, his tongue swiping along their length as Ron pushed three fingers deep into his mouth.

Draco moaned as he was overwhelmed by the feeling of Hermione rocking on his cock, her inner walls clenching around him, combined with strong fingers in his mouth and the sight of Ron and Hermione kissing above him, Ron’s other hand pinching and teasing Hermione’s nipples, eliciting incredible sounds of arousal from the brunette.

Draco gasped and keened, feeling himself quickly drawing closer to the edge, and Hermione groaned.

“Wait for me, Draco, please,” she breathed, speeding her movements.

Ron pulled his fingers slowly from his mouth, trailing them down Draco’s torso teasingly as he shifted to kneel behind Hermione, cradling her against his broad chest. One arm came around her shoulder to play with her nipples while the other snaked around her waist and began toying with her clit. Hermione gasped, her hips bucking, head thrown back, as Ron teased her.

“That’s it, love,” Ron crooned into her ear. “Come for us.”

Hermione’s hips moved quickly, driving both of them closer and closer, as Ron’s hands continued their teasing. Draco was mesmerised by the sight they made, his breath hitching at the intensity in Ron’s eyes as their gazes met.

“Beautiful, isn’t she?” Ron asked, his arms wrapped around Hermione as though he were displaying her for Draco’s inspection. His fingers tightened roughly around her nipple, drawing another keening moan from Hermione, and his other hand sped up, finally pushing Hermione over the edge. She bounced on Draco’s cock, her movements erratic as Ron’s hands played over her, and her climax shook her entire body in long, shuddering waves. Her orgasm drew his own out of him, and he bucked his hips, thrusting up into her as best he could with a hoarse cry.

One hand finally came up to still Ron’s. “Enough, Ron, please,” she gasped breathlessly. Her movements slowed until she was motionless above him, his softening cock still encased in her heat. Ron kissed her neck roughly as they both looked down at him.

“Do you want to taste her?” Ron asked roughly. At Draco’s breathless nod, he brought his hand back to his lips, and he licked Ron’s fingers clean.

“Oh, Merlin, that’s… mmmm…” Hermione moaned, as Ron continued to leave teasing bites along her neck and shoulder.

“I have a problem I think you can help me with,” Ron murmured roughly into Hermione’s ear. She nodded, and Ron continued, “Release him for me.”

Hermione whispered the spell, and Draco’s wrists were suddenly free. His shoulders came down onto the mattress and he tried to muffle the groan that escaped him.

Ron lifted Hermione off Draco’s spent cock and shifted them both enough to the side for Draco to sit up, rolling his shoulders and rubbing his wrists. Ron knelt on the bed, pulling Hermione roughly down onto his erection, causing her to moan in abandon. Ron’s left arm wrapped around her shoulders, holding her tightly against his chest, while his right arm wrapped around her waist.

“Come play with us, Draco,” Ron whispered, voice roughened with need.

Draco knelt up in front of the couple, moving in to wrap one hand around Ron’s hip as he kissed the redhead first, before pulling back and kissing Hermione deeply. They rose and fell as one with Ron’s thrusts, Hermione’s hands winding around Draco’s neck as he cupped her breasts and brought her nipples to his mouth.

Ron came with a series of sharp, staccato thrusts, sinking back onto his heels and bringing his hand down to tease her clit again, keeping her impaled as he brought her to orgasm again, Draco’s mouth latched firmly on a nipple.

The three collapsed back onto the mattress in a jumble of tangled, sweat-sheened limbs, and Draco found himself cuddled in between the other two.

As they drifted in a sleepy daze, he sighed in contentment. Ron tightened an arm around his waist with an approving chuckle, as Hermione burrowed her face into the crook of his neck.

Draco fell asleep with the surprising realisation that there was really nowhere else he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Pairing(s):** Draco/Hermione/Ron  
>  **Warnings/Content Information:** EWE, swearing, dirty talk, mild bondage, fem!dom, pegging, additional content as implied by the rating and pairing  
>  **A/N:** [](http://geewhiz.livejournal.com/profile)[**geewhiz**](http://geewhiz.livejournal.com/) , you asked for Hermione pegging or domming Draco; Draco being thrown off kilter by and flummoxed by Ron; Femdom; secret handholding; pegging; tied to the bed; marathon fucking; and the magic equivalent of phone sex. I hope you enjoy this. Special thanks to my cheerleaders and beta (you know who you are), without whom I could produce nothing of value.  
> 


End file.
